1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to an arrangement for reducing lift and drag of a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for pruposes of illustration, the present invention relates a spoiler for a motor vehicle which is articulable between a stored position and a deployed position.
2. Discussion
It is an ongoing goal of motor vehicle designers and engineers to reduce the aerodynamic drag over the vehicle and lift on the rear axle. Reducing aerodynamic drag and lift has the effect of increasing fuel efficiency or increasing speed for a given horsepower. The reduction of aerodynamic drag also improves handling characteristics of the motor vehicle. Even small improvements in fuel efficiency can reduce operating costs significantly.
Considerable effort has been initiated towards the incorporation of spoilers or air deflectors on motor vehicles for reducing aerodynamic drag and lift. As a result, widespread use of air deflectors for various vehicles has been previously contemplated. However, it is well known that the air deflectors are not required, and in fact are effectively non-functional, when the vehicle is stopped or the air deflector for particular vehicles may not always be desired. The need for reduced lift and drag of a motor vehicle exists in the form of a practical device which is retractable and does not substantially detract from the overall appearance of a vehicle.